He was the Flash
by WolfKomoki
Summary: They were all supposed to make it back. They were all supposed to make it back from Earth-X, and they were not supposed to be holding a dead speedster in their arms.


**The Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, and Legends of Tomorrow are all owned by The CW.**

Barry had done it, he'd finally defeated Earth-X Red Tornado. Now, he had to get back to the others, and so he runs. When Barry finally gets to the others, all he can hear is gun shots. Vibrating his way through the bullets, he runs through them, shoving Martin out of the way as he pulls the lever, stopping himself from vibrating as he allows time to pass normally. Suddenly, he feels a bullet in his chest, and that's when he puts his hands against his chest, his world going black after that.

"Oh my God! Barry?" Jax shrieks, and that's when he tries to run over to him. Before he could, however, a warning shot was fired.

"No… no. Barry, please." Jax sobs.

"Jefferson… we need to merge. We need to get him out of here." Martin sobs, slowly crawling closer to him. Slowly their hands touched, and they merged. Firestorm stands up after that, draping Barry across his shoulder as he fights his way through. Eventually they manage to free the others and they're all running towards the base. The base was their way home, to Earth-One, and to get Barry help.

"Barry please, hang on. Hang _on_ man, we're almost there, we're almost home." Jax sobs. Eventually they make it through the breach, and they're carrying him on the wave rider. Barry's body is fading faster now. Oh God, Jax realizes, he's losing too much blood. They'd separated right before coming onto the wave rider, and now Barry is being rushed to the ship's med bay.

Mick's face pales upon seeing Barry's condition.

"Red… no." He gasps, his voice breaking. Barry's vitals are weak now, he can tell that he's dying.

"Gideon please! You need to do something! _Please_!" Jax sobs. Slowly, Barry opens his eyes.

"Can't you see that she's dying too? I'm tired Jax. I've reached my finish line." Barry gasps in pain.

" _No_ man! Don't talk like that!" Jax pleads. Barry looks up as Gideon struggles to turn on, until finally she does. Barry chuckles.

"Should've… known… you'd risk your life… to… save me." He gasps.

"Rest now Mr. Allen." Gideon pleads as she sedates Barry. Barry slowly lays back, and Gideon starts trying her best to save her creator. She's barely hanging on herself, but if there was one thing that the AI could do, is patch up her creator. It was two hours later when a loud whine from the heart monitor is heard, and everyone starts running to the med bay.

"Barry? No, no! _No!_ " Jax sobs. He's holding him close now, loudly sobbing as he holds the lifeless speedster in his arms.

"Barry please, please, don't do this. Don't _do this_ man!" He pleads.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up." He pleads.

"Jax, Jax! He's gone, I'm sorry." Sara sobs, her voice breaking.

"We were all supposed to make it. We were all supposed to live. _Why_?" Jax sobs, slowly letting him go. It's not fair, it's not fair! Barry was so young. He shouldn't have died so young. Mick just stares at Barry's corpse, in shock. He'd lost Leonard Snart in a sacrifice, now he was going to lose Red too?

"Damn you Red. You were supposed to keep yourself safe. You promised that you were getting out of this alive. What am I supposed to do without you man? This isn't fair." Mick sobs.

"He… He was so young." Martin sobs.

"He sacrificed himself, for all of us." Ray realizes.

"Yeah… he did." Sara sighs.

"We need to take him to Team Flash. They… they're going to want to bury him." Jax sobs, his voice breaking.

"I know, but we can't.. Right now, we still have a lot of Nazi's to get through." Sara sighs. Jax sighs. She was right. They needed all the help they can get right now.

"We can't just _leave_ him here! He deserves a proper burial!" Jax shouts.

"We _can't_ bury him right now! I'm sorry Jax, but we need to go." Sara apologizes.

"No! Not until we bury him! He deserves that much!" Jax pleads. Sara sighs as she puts Barry in Cryostasis.

"He's in Cryostasis for now, now _go_." She growls, and that's when Jax sighs.

" _Fine,_ but then we come right back and bury him!" Jax growls as he and Martin step outside the ship. Nate, and Ray start to come with them, until they realize that Mick hasn't moved.

"Mick? Are you coming?" Nate asks.

"No." He growls, grabbing the bottle in front of him.

"Then stay with him. We'll be back for you." Ray calls, and that's when they all leave the ship, slowly closing it from the outside. Mick slowly gets up from his chair, and walks over to Barry.

" _Come back_ you son of a bitch. Don't you _dare_ make me lose you too." He pleads. Barry's heart monitor has been flatlined for too long now.

"Gideon! Please! What's his status!" Mick calls.

"I am…. Sorry… Mr. Rory… but Mr. Allen… is… deceased." Gideon speaks, and that's when the AI disappears, for good. Mick screams and throws the bottles at the wall, tears pouring from his eyes. Damn you Barry, why did you have to die too? It was almost six hours before they all returned to the ship, and they delivered Barry to Star Labs. After defeating the Nazis and freeing the team, Barry Allen was laid to rest with Team Arrow, Legends, Flash, and Supergirl at the funeral.


End file.
